dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Avenger
Avenger (real name Alex Lark) was born on September 6, 1986 in Star City. He is now a 22 year old millionaire who owns Star industries, a large weapons company. History The Avenger's beginnings During his childhood a robber broke into his parents house, stealing their money and causing them to go broke. Because of this, their house went into disrepair and fell down, severely injuring him. He was mainly taken care of by his mother. He, after growing up became Avenger because he wanted too make sure that this never happened to anybody else. Green Lantern years/Golden Age After a mysterious accident, he found a dying Green Lantern and took his ring. He was temporarily a Green Lantern before storing it a pocket dimension he created to keep items of value. Sliver Age/Gods of Gotham/Current Status After starting the Gods of Gotham, his sliver age started. He is now currently working for the U.S. government as a assassin/spy. Recent Events He and Hawkgirl broke up, and he is currently seeing Oracle. The Suit Golden Age The Avenger's suit consists of a black bandana, fedora, and trench coat. His weaponry consists of dual pistols, many kinds of explosives, and a grapple gun. Sliver Age The sliver age costume is a ninja suit with a sword and throwing stars. Rouge Gallery *TMER-His main enemy is the robot TMER, or Tatical Meta-human Elimination Robot, a escaped prototype robot built by Project Cadmus. He also fights TMER minion's a lot. **The Night- A Spartan who was time warped to modern times and believes that he must destroy American civilization to help Sparta. **Revenger-Avenger's evil clone created by TMER. Allies He often fights crime with Green Arrow, Blasterman, Vampire, Dr. Mid-Nite, and Bandit. He is a member of the Justice League of America ,Justice Society of America, and the Gods of Gotham. He is also in a relationship with Barbra Gordon. Vehicles He has a motorcycle and a submarine. Bandit Bandit, his sidekick, was a orphan on the streets when Alex found him and took him in to be his sidekick. Bandit's real name was Patrick Stanley, but now he prefers to be called Bandit. He prefers to use Old Western weapons. He is currently in a relationship with Jane Jonzz. Strength Level He has the strength of a man his age who regularly preforms intense exercise. Powers *Powers-Can only activate once every 2 days. **Fast Regeneration-Can heal extremely fast. **Super Strength-Can carry about 5 tons without extreme effort. **Energy Blasts-Can fire blasts of pure energy. *Natural Abilities **Gun Accuracy- Has great accuracy with guns. **Danger Sense- Can sense attacks coming from organic creatures. **Martial Artist- A master in Ninjutsu, Kung Fu, Kendo, and Krav Maga. **Computer Hacker- Has been known to hack into Batcomputer on rare occasions. Alternate Histories *Dies when Mia Deardin turns 20, she takes up the mask and avenges her uncle's death. **Bruce Wanye becomes mob boss, takes place of Batman. Trivia *He was once interviewed by the Channel 67 News *He met Blasterman through Channel 67 News, where he used to work as a financial advisor. *He is in possession of a Blue Lantern ring *Is Green Arrow's half brother Category: Justice League members Category: Gods of Gotham Category: Heroes